Daughters of Magic Book 1: Fate
by NightzSong
Summary: Hinata whimpered as his other hand pressed over her mouth. "Hello love…" He breathed by her ear. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. 'If I count backwards from ten…it will all go away…' "Don't ignore me' He snarled in her ear..
1. Chapter 1

Well I figured I finally realized which direction I want to go in. Trust me, this will probably be a bit different than the usual...who you think it is...maybe not always be who it is...

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. I know...thats such a sad sentence to say...

If you close your eyes...it may just all go away...

* * *

><p><em>If I close my eyes...<em>

_And count backwards from ten..._

_Then maybe it will all go away.._.

_**Ten. **_

_She was running, and couldn't seem to catch her breath as she stumbled through the trees. Her heart beat faster and faster the sound of rushing blood loud in her ears. Her out stretched hands felt the brush of leaves and the nick of thorns every so often, she knew these woods well but couldn't seem to think long enough. She was terrified._

_**Nine. **_

_Pushing through some bushes she cried out as she rolled down the small hill, feeling rocks poke into her sides, fingernails trying desperately to latch onto something to keep herself from falling. But it was no use as she rolled and rolled. Finally stopping the girl banged her head against a rock so hard she seen stars behind her eyes. Groaning softly she touched her head sickened to feel something wet matting her hair. She was bleeding. As if it couldn't get any worse._

_**Eight. **_

_A twig snapped and the blue haired beauty froze large lavender eyes wide, her pale hands coming to cover her mouth as she screamed. 'No...Please no, don't let him find me…' _

_**Seven.**_

_"Hinata….sweet little one, why did you run?" His voice of soft velvet crooned to her echoing off the trees. "Come back my little love…" A deep dark chuckle bounced off the trees and Hinata whimpered in fear._

_**Six. **_

_Rolling onto her stomach she panicked trying to stand, but she was dizzy and sick with fear. The wet leaves beneath her feet weren't helping either as she slipped a few times before finally catching her balance. Stumbling Hinata steadied herself; her hands shook as pushed off a tree. She had to get away, and quick. But how… Then the soft gurgle of the brook was near. And being so close to the brook means she could go to him for help. "Hinata…." Someone sang to her and she gasped._

_**Five. **_

_Pushing her aching body toward the brook, fear and hope filled her gut. Fear he would catch her. And hope that somehow she may make it out of here alive. In the shadows she could barely make out the outline of a small cottage, the lantern in the window helped out greatly._

_**Four. **_

_Someone tackled her, the force of his body bearing down on hers. Hinata groaned in pain before realizing exactly what was happening. Fighting she tried to punch, kick and bite him, anything to get away. He chuckled taking her beating easily. Hinata almost cried she was exhausted too exhausted to fight back._

_**Three. **_

_Catching her hands he grabbed them tightly squeezing them tightly. Hinata whimpered as his other hand pressed over her mouth. "Hello love…" He breathed by her ear. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. 'If I count backwards from ten…it will all go away…' "Don't ignore me you little bitch!" He snarled grasping her hair and giving a hard tug. Hard enough to make her cry out, standing he kept a firm grasp on her hair dragging her to the small brook._

_**Two. **_

_Hinata tried to fight back, her movements desperate as she claws at his hand. Her scalp was blood from both the cut from earlier and his jerking her hair. "This will teach you." Laughing he finally dragged her to the brook, the water sloshing around as she was dragged in. He turned her over and held her face down. "Let's see you escape me now you little slut." He growled pushing her angrily into the water, ignoring her struggles._

_**One. **_

Hinata woke up with a start screaming, her nails clawing at her cheeks and throat, screaming and screaming until she was hoarse. The door whipped open revealing her sisters looking around hands up and ready to attack. "Hinata!" Sakura and Ino shouted in unison, rushing to her. Sakura grabbed her hands, stopping them from leaving anymore marks. Ino hugged her close making soothing noises.

"It was only a dream…only a dream…" The blonde crooned softly, her eyes looking fearfully on her younger sister. Sakura shared her look wondering what on earth was going on.

Hinata gradually calmed down, giving into the warmth they threw off and the calming noises they were making. Closing her eyes she relaxed slowly. _'I haven't forgotten…'_ She thought sadly clinging to Ino closely. _'I haven't forgotten…" _


	2. Pay Attention

Alright, Chapter two. I just wanted to say thanks to my first five reviewers, they didn't seem to think it was a horrible beginning so thanks guys!

First things first: I just wanted to say there will be magic use in this story. Yea the title kind of gave it away, but still. Ok I will research some plants and herbs and things like that as needed but, I just didn't want to offend anyone who actually studies any craft. I know this is more the movie maker version of witches but it suits my purposes, I just wanted to get that out there.

Anyways, Naruto will be in chapter 3! And possibly will meet Hinata in chapter 3 as well. And no I will not be rushing their romance; I don't believe that as soon as he blinks he should shout his undying love for Hinata…even if that be cool.

As for _who_ Hinata was running from….well…I guess we'll find out wont we? Not now of course haha..

_Onward! _

_**Chapter 2: Pay attention to some clues. **_

* * *

><p><em>Damn! Damn, Damn, Damn!<em>

_I almost had her that time! How did she break free! That little slut deserves everything that's coming to her! Everything! How dare she escape me? But…no matter. There is always next time. Oh yes, she can't keep running forever, no, no, no._

_Ha-ha, for now…just keep running my little love. Sooner or later I'll corner you. Then we can continue what we left behind all those years ago. Won't this be fun? Close your eyes and I'll give you to the count of ten…._

The town of Konoha was all in whispers. Hushed tones were spoken in from breakfast until lunch, old women meeting at the grocery stores and inside their homes for tea. Even the men standing around or working were not unaffected by the stories. The children usually alight with energy and mischief seemed to sense how everyone was being extra quiet and secretive today because they weren't as loud.

All the stories were the same after all…

'_Do you know who's finally come home?'_ Whispered a fruit vendor to a small woman shopping with her father. Answering in a hushed tone the girl gasped a dramatic hand clasping over her heart. _"No! It couldn't be!"_ And with that she quickly ran to her hair salon claiming to her father she needed a trim.

"_Did you hear about them yet?"_ She asked excitedly. _"Of course I did darling."_ Her hair dresser said a hand coming up to cup her mouth answering back_. "Everyone's been talking all morning, and it seems Ben, you remember him don't you? I told you about the dates I've been on, well anyway. "_The petite hair dresser said, her large brown eyes full of pride and the hunger for gossip_. "He told me that his friend knows this girl, who's going out with one of the movers that paid to bring their stuff in."_

The lady gasped again from this new information. _"No!" "Yes."_ The hair dresser replied before her gaze was caught out the window. Soon enough they were both staring out the window to the dark haired beauty walking down the side walk. Walking slowly but surely her head high as she gazed at the flowers of a nearby garden as if she weren't the talk of the town. But seeing her just confirmed all the stories were true, it had been a while but…

_The sisters were finally home. _

* * *

><p>Hinata walked through the town quietly, a shopping bag under her arm. That was the whole reason for being here in town after all. Getting food for her and her sisters, and enduring the usually whispered stories and speculation. Hinata almost grinned, her delicate pale hand coming up in a small cough to play off her smile as one of the older women tugged her grandson away telling him not to point especially at the one of Hyuuga girls.<p>

_**Especially the Hyuuga girls. **_

Unable to stop her giggle she winked at the child who giggled in return and a small wave. Little did he know, he'd find a small lollipop in his back pocket when he got home. Hinata smiled slightly bending her head slightly so her bangs could cover her lavender eyes. It had been a while, five years in fact, since the last time any of them had been home. She missed the town. And apparently the town missed her. Hinata could feel their excitement, happiness even the small bit of fear and jealousy that always seemed to follow whenever she entered town.

Humming she waved to the few towns people who would acknowledge her. Sighing in contentment as the wind caressed her face, she stopped closing her eyes letting the calm, cleanliness of the wind wash over her form. A small sign from Ino, she too was content.

'_**Look…'**_ It whispered all of a sudden changing, getting wilder. Hinata flinched and kept walking a hand coming up to rest on the bridge of her nose. Her head was throbbing. "This is odd." She murmured rubbing her forehead. Something important tugged at her mind but nothing seemed to appear. It was frustrating. The throbbing continued. "Haven't had a headache this bad in a while…" She sighed softly. Stopping once again to fix her fly away indigo hair she tugged her sweater closer.

'_**Look! Damn you look!'**_ It hissed angrily and Hinata shuddered from the intense fury of it.

Hesitantly she looked off to the sight and her eyes softened. There was the small playground nearly abandoned for the newer cooler one, and beyond that was the forest. This one was all wood though. A small bridge and plastic slide. But their hanging from the tree was a small swing. It creaked idly back and forth.

Walking to the small gate Hinata placed her hand on small white gate that separated the park from the street. Without realizing what was going on, her eyes glazed over and her lips parted. Taking a deep breath her eyes fluttered close.

'_Ten…' _

"Hey Hinata!" A familiar voice cried out. "Kiba!" Hinata said spinning around a smile gracing her features, the swing forgotten for the moment. "What you doing way out here Hinata? Giving these people a show?" Her longtime friend Kiba Inuzuka asked as he jogged over. By his side a medium sized white dog.

Laughing Hinata caught him up in a hug. "You know me better that Kiba! Ino is going to do her own grand entrance later, I just thought I'd come by before they all went insane from waiting to see if we were really home.

A deep husky laugh erupted from him as he picked her up and spun her around. Kiba was aware of all the rumors and stories, which ones were true and which weren't, but it never actually stopped him from befriending Hinata and her sisters. Kiba's warm brown eyes gazed at her in a way she'd come to 'feel' was brotherly affection.

"I've missed you" Hinata confessed shyly, that had him barking with laughter all over again. "Aw Hina, I've missed you too." Grinning he messed up her hair affectionately. Pushing his hand away he rolled his eyes. "So what you doing out here?" Kiba asked as his eyes roamed the playground before turning back to her. "Oh shopping, Ino and Sakura arrived late last night none of us did any food shopping. I've got some stuff until Ino goes out later and shops."

Kiba made a face, causing her to giggle. "And how is the Drama Queen?" Kiba asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Kiba…" Hinata warned. "Ha! Come on Hina! You know how she is! One little comment about her hair and she goes ballistic and made me blonde with that hairstyle for a week. " Kiba shuddered. "The guys still won't shut up about it!"

Hinata laughed aloud. She remembered that, actually it wasn't just a little comment. Kiba had told Ino that her hair looked as though someone had done it while they were drunk and blind in one eye. Ino didn't exactly appreciate it since she'd spent **_hours_** doing it. So in a fit she'd casted a small spell so Kiba would see how good it really looked only on him. (Ino would never admit she didn't like the style either, but it was the whole principal of it.)

Kiba growled and Akamaru yipped in response until Hinata calmed down. "Sorry Kiba but seeing you as a blonde and as emotional as Ino was hilarious!" Kiba scoffed. "Whatever, come on I'll give you a ride back. I wanna see the banshee and Sakura." Hinata snorted rolling her eyes allowing him to lead her to the truck.

The Hyuuga estate wasn't a long drive; they lived just outside of town. The large grey mansion loomed over head as they drove up; in the background trees dominated the rest of the land behind their home. Kiba stared in amazement. No matter how many times he came to visit the house still put him in awe….and kind of freaked him out. The roof especially with faces carved into it, along with a black pointed rail surrounding the roof. It gave off a weird vibe that gave even the bravest of souls a small shudder of fear and eerie silence. Except of course Hinata.

Kiba just didn't understand that. Hinata always lit up when she arrived. She called it home; he called it the creepiest haunted house.

"Hina, you guys really need to redecorate." Kiba sighed opening his door allowing Akamaru to jump out. Hinata grinned. "Kiba you save that every time you come here." Kiba snorted throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Doesn't make it any less true princess." Smiling Hinata didn't comment going to the large black gate in front of her house. Gently she touched the lock, watching it shudder and give way.

Kiba whistled. "That is really cool; I haven't seen that happen before." Hinata smiled opening the gate. "It's been in our family for generations. It's designed to recognize someone with Hyuuga blood. It's odd, but it never seems to mind when you come Kiba." Walking to the front door they opened it, hearing a call from down the hall. "Hinata? Why'd you bring the mutt with you?" Ino said appearing in the kitchen door way her arms crossed and silver blue eyes narrowed.

Kiba growled. "I came to see Hina and Sakura. I was hoping they would have banished the banshee but I guess not." Ino's temper sparked. "The only thing that's going to be banished is you once I get my hands on you!"

Kiba crossed his arms mimicking her pose. "What and my little dog too?" Akamaru whined slightly going to hide behind Hinata. Hinata shook her head going to the kitchen. It was almost lunch time in any case. Ino clenched her fists and nearly growled. "What did I say about the wicked witch jokes! That's insulting! As if I would ever hurt an intelligent creature like Akamaru. Can't say the same for his master though." Ino huffed turning around.

"Why you lit-" "Alright enough you two." Sakura sighed coming out into the hall way. Her emerald eyes glancing from her sister to Kiba and back. "We just got back and your already fighting like a married couple, I'm guessing you guys missed each other huh?" Ino flicked her wrist and a vase crashed next to Sakura. To her credit Sakura didn't even bat an eyelash. Kiba huffed. "Hey its miss drama queens fault here."

Ino nodded looked satisfied. "At least you know you're far out classed." With that she smirked flicking her blonde braid over her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen. Kiba rolled his eyes, and Sakura laughed.

Walking up to the pinkette Kiba pulled her into a bear hug. "Sakura! I've missed you too!" He cried out grinning as she squirmed trying to get away. "Kiba!" She laughed pushing him away. "You big brute! Let me go would ya?" Kiba gave her one last squeeze before relenting and releasing her. "So where have you been?" He asked strolling into the kitchen, staring wide eyed as a pot stirred itself and a tea cup floated to Ino as she stubborn stared down at the cross word trying not to look over at him.

Sakura unbothered by it all sat down sat the table gesturing for him to take a seat. He did watching Hinata chop up a carrot. "I've been studying medicine in different parts of the world." Sakura shrugged, it was really no big deal to her. "Especially under Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said sudden awe slipping into her voice at the mention of one famous medic. "She was impressed by my skill; it was such an honor to work under her!" Kiba grinned; he knew Sakura had a knack for healing. It was her main gift.

"So you'll be staying here and working in the hospital?" Sakura grinned and nodded. "It's good to be home." Looking over the pink haired girl he let his eyes take in her features as she moved to grab some dishes to set the table. Her hair, completely natural which had made some interesting stories in town, was a rose pink and her eyes were silvery green. It was surprising that all three girls were related when they looked nothing alike.

Ino too, with her blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. And Hinata with her long indigo hair and lavender eyes with a twinge of silver. They didn't look alike but they were Hiashi's daughters. Each from one of his three wives, who had all died in terrible accidents. Ino the oldest who looked like a mini version of her mother. (From what he could tell from the big portrait in the common room) Then Sakura and Hinata, who bore the most resemblance to the man.

"Kiba, if you're done checking me and my sisters out could you help set the table." Ino responded dryly raising her eyes from the paper to stare up at him. Kiba flushed taking looking to Sakura and Hinata who looked awkward at the thought of being check out by their brotherly figure.

"I was not checking you out!" He responded exasperatedly. "I was observing, that two different things." He replied getting up to grab four glasses. Ino rolled her eyes, although Sakura and Hinata looked better now.

"I don't think you even know what the word observe means." Ino commented chewing on the end of her pen. Kiba ignored watch she was doing, from the flash of mischief in her eyes she knew exactly what she was doing.

Scowling he tugged on her braid as he passed and she winked at the broom, causing it to fall and trip him. "What the hell.." He cried out catching his balance in time, holding securely to the cups. "Broken glass everywhere…" Snickered Ino.

"Enough…lunch is ready." Hinata said carrying the large pot of stew to the middle of the table. Until Ino went shopping, this would tie them over. Akamaru barked happily as he trailed the pale beauty, hoping she would give him a treat. Reaching in her pocket she tossed him a small biscuit.

"You're spoiling him Hina." Kiba told her with his mouth full, eating somewhat messily. Ino looked a bit green. "Slow down pig!" Ino scowled taking a small sip of her soup the way a lady should in her mind.

Kiba gave her a wicked smile. "Ino…pig…hm..I'm seeing some similarities." Ino narrowed her eyes wiggling her fingers, and his soup switched to a plate of frog legs. Kiba paled, he hated frog's legs. Pulling one slowly from his mouth he started spitting it back out wiping off his tongue and taking large gulps of water. Sakura was laughing too hard to do much of anything, as she tried not to choke; she too knew how much Kiba hated frogs' legs. "You witch!" Kiba growled shoving the plate away. Ino smirked pleased with her work. "Why thank you."

Hinata smiled slightly at them, use to their antics. She could feel even if they did put up a mean front they cared for each other deeply, nothing was really done with malice. Suddenly Akamaru coward at her feet placing his paws over his eyes. "Akamaru? What is it?" Hinata muttered in concern reaching down to pet the small white dog. As soon as her hands came into contact with him she gasped, scaring the others in the room. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open, as she fell to the ground everything in her wound tight and all she could do was twist in pain. "Hinata!" The others cried gathering around her.

Sweat dotted her forehead and she felt as if she was being suffocated by the feelings that crashed into her. Anger, hate, pain, lust so much of it…so evil and twisted that she couldn't help but be overwhelmed. Underneath that lurked the madness. 'He's here! He's here…' Hinata mumbled again and again. Sakura kneeled by her side wondering what she could do, her hands glowing a soft green as she placed one over Hinata's head and the other over her heart. "Her heart beat is out of control, any more and she'll go into shock." Sakura said trying to calm her sister down. Ino placed her hand over Hinata's trying to concentrate on if she could hear why Hinata was being tormented. From…someone's eyes she could see Hinata withering on the ground, watching carefully. It wasn't Kiba or Sakura it was someone else. 'Who..'

"Out of my head you bitch!' The hissed to her kicking her out completely. Ino cried out jerking back, slamming her head off the table.

Kiba grabbed her. "Ino! Are you ok? What happen?" He asked in concern, Akamaru licking her hand. "Nothing" Ino lied. Kiba narrowed his eyes clearly not believing her, and if Sakura heard and knew she didn't mention it.

Hinata moaned in agony, until it disappeared as if those feelings hadn't been there to begin with. Finally her body relaxed and she shuddered wondering what was going on. "She's stable." Sakura told her in confusion moving to help her up. Hinata smiled gratefully and took the glass of water Sakura grabbed for her. "Thanks.." Hinata said as she took her chair again. The sisters stared at each other quietly.

Kiba looked back and forth between them. "Will someone please explain to me what the fuck just happen?" Sakura tilted her head as if silently asking Ino. Ino shook her head slightly and nodded to Hinata who cast her eyes to the floor.

"Any day would be good you know." Kiba growled crossing his arms. "Nothing, Hinata was just overwhelmed by all the feelings around." Ino said sitting back down. Hinata nodded dutifully. When his questioning eyes turned to Sakura she managed to keep a straight face. "Yea." Sighing he rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The room lapsed into silence. Until of course it was broken by a loud ringing sound. Hinata jumped and looked wide eyed at an apologetic Kiba. Ino rolled her eyes not willing to admit the phone had broken her from an eerie feeling.

"Hello?" Kiba asked into the phone. "Kiba what the hell man!" Someone yelled from the phone so loud he winced pulling his ear away. The girls giggled. "Naruto! I'm not deaf Damnit! You don't have to yell!" He snapped into the phone. Over the phone someone snorted. "Well excuse me, since I've been waiting here, at the airport for an hour for my friend to pick me up." He said sarcastically. Kiba blinked surprised. "What? Dude..you're not supposed to be here til Thursday…"

"Kiba it is Thursday." Both Naruto and Ino said deadpanned. Kiba scowled and flipped Ino off. "Oh man sorry, my girls just got back I've been catching up." There was a small sigh. "Its fine just get here alright?"

_**Click.**_

Ino snickered. "Kiba you're an idiot." "Drama queen." He snapped back. Sakura rolled her eyes, snatching up Ino's forgotten word puzzle. "Four letter word for irritate…" The pink haired girl said thoughtfully.

"Kiba." Said Ino with a large grin. Kiba rolled his eyes. This time she'd won. He'd get her yet.

"Don't think so dog boy." The blonde snorted lifting up her magazine. Kiba ignored her kissing Hinata's cheek and hugging Sakura. "By girls, by banshee." Laughing he ran out of the house Ino chasing him down the hall.

Pulling away he grinned, petting Akamaru only to turn green as he spotted one frog leg hanging like an air freshener around his mirror. Tossing it out the window he swore he heard Ino laughing all the way down the road.

* * *

><p>Kiba had left hours ago. The sun was just beginning to set and the girls were finally done with their chores. Mostly airing out the house and pulling sheets off of old relics and family heirlooms. Settling down in the 'common room' which was strictly for the girls, done in hues of indigo and soft purples along with a bit of dusky pink. Lounge chairs curved into a semi-circle around the fireplace. On three of the four walls hung portraits of their mothers each looking regal and glowing with happiness. The fourth wall was bear although sometimes they would joke their other sister would walk through the doors and the portrait of her mother would appear.<p>

Entering the room with a large box of chocolates Sakura smiled at Hinata who was resting on the love seat. Behind her a tray of tea floated carefully. Ino groaned moving her arm from her eyes were she laid on the large chair, her legs thrown over the side. "Today was rough." The blonde moaned, leaving her mouth open. Sakura snickered and tossed a chocolate in her open mouth. "Oh quiet pig, we're all tired."

"Forehead…" Her older sister called back half-heartedly. Hinata smiled getting up to start the fire. Sakura snickered sitting on a large pillow by the coffee table. "Hinata…" Sakura asked seriously stirring her tea. "What exactly happen earlier? That was really weird; usually you have better control over your gift." Sakura asked in concern and even Ino looked more awake now, righting herself in the chair.

"I…I don't know." The indigo haired girl told them softly. Staring down into the soft brown color of her tea she tried to concentrate. "It felt so…twisted and evil. But for some reason so familiar. It scares me." She confessed softly. "I don't know what to make of it."

Ino tilted her heard observing her younger sister. "Were these feelings directed at you or one of us? You kept saying He's here too you know." Hinata looked up confused. "I don't know what you mean. I couldn't say anything really I was in too much pain." Ino and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Do you at least remember what your dream was about last night?" Sakura asked cautiously. Hinata stared at Sakura even more confused than before. "What dream are you talking about?" That made the two older girls edgy, how did she not remember screaming herself hoarse early this morning?

"Never mind." Ino muttered sipping her tea, closing her eyes for the moment. One thing was for sure, the house had called them back for a reason. Something was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>End chapter. I know it was short but I felt like this chapter was introducing some stuff so it needed to be done. Anyways, chapter 3 will be coming hopefully soon.<p>

Next chapter: Shared dreams… Ohh…steamy haha. Kidding.

NightzSong.


	3. A Note and A Name

Hey, Hey it's me again. This one isn't as long as the other but I realized I wanted to put more into the next chapter. Plus…I only got one review for chapter 2. That kinda made me second guess if someone actually liked this story…

Hey this chapter is dedicated to you **It'sMontastic ** for being my only review on chapter 2! You're the best.

Onwards! Too Chapter 3

He knew my name?

Disclaimer: I…don't own Naruto. And that…is very sad…

* * *

><p>Mornings were always so bright in Konoha. The sun cast its glow on the town and even the trees looked brighter. If one looked from the large mountain that sheltered the town they would easily say the forest look on fire from the suns glare. Pretty in an odd way.<p>

Kiba yawned coming out of his room buttoning his shirt, he had to go back to work today. Too bad, he actually enjoyed his day off and wanted to spend more time with the girls. '"Except the banshee."' He muttered dropping his hands from the last button. Akamaru was by his side, shaking himself awake his tail wagging lazily still in a half awake state.

Scanning the room Kiba looked at the couch rolling his eyes. Laying there was a man about twenty three, spikey blonde hair, his mouth was wide open as he snored half off the couch, his clothes all askew and the blanket laying chaotically over him. Rolling his eyes Kiba snickered, giving a short whistle and a pointing to the man on his couch.

Akamaru yipped in response and crouched his tail wagging until he pounced, or more or less jumped on top of the blonde barking and licking his face before walking back and forth on him. "Ow! Akamaru! Kiba what the hell! Get your dog!" Naruto cried out being jolted from his sleep. He tried to calm himself down at surprise from his little wake up call.

Kiba burst out laughing, so much that he stumbled to the love seat opposite the couch. "Oh ha-ha." Naruto growled his cobalt eyes glaring dangerously as he tossed a pillow at his friend. Fixing his shirt Naruto rolled his eyes walking to the kitchen for some water. "Alright hyena quit it; I think your neighbors are wondering if you've finally snapped." Naruto commented dryly forgetting the water and searching the cabinets.

Kiba grinned wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nah They think I snapped years ago_." 'When I became friends with the girls.'_ He thought going quiet for a moment. "Stop slamming all the damn cabinets!" Kiba snapped rolling his eyes.

"Well if you had some Ramen up in this bitch I wouldn't be slamming stuff around." Naruto said stubbornly.

Kiba stared at him. "Up in this bitch? Um…Naruto I think you've been in the city way to long." Naruto gave him an annoyed look. Kiba held up his hands. "Whatever, anyways I have to go to work. Go shopping if you want and if any of my ladies call…" He trailed off with a lecherous grin. "You tell them not to worry and their boo will be back soon."

Naruto gave a nauseous look. "Their boo?" He asked skeptically. "Whatever man, go save some kittens or whatever it is sheriffs do these days." Kiba flipped him off and whistled for Akamaru. "Come on Boy."

Hearing the door slam shut Naruto slumped closing the door to the cabinet he'd been holding open. Moving to the fridge he settled for an apple, one thing was for sure he was going to stock this place full of ramen. Kiba seriously had no idea ramen was one of the five basic food groups.

Munching on the apple he returned to the living room staring at the couch. His 'bed' for the next four weeks while he was at Kiba's. Honestly he would never visit one of his friends for this long but with his agent (or whatever they called themselves these days) Shizune telling him his deadline for his next book Naruto realized he needed some serious time to himself. So when Kiba called and offered to let him sleep on his couch for the next few weeks in small town with a great view to work on his story well…who was he to say no? Plus visiting with his old friend was just a plus.

"Alright…let's get to it." Naruto nodded tossing the apple core in the trash moving to the small desk by the window, where he'd set his laptop the night before. Logging on the blonde yawned (whoa tongue twister) running a hand through his already mused hair. Staring at the blank document his eyes bore into the screen willing the words to appear before his eyes. "Damnit!" He growled pushing off the desk letting the chair slide across the room to his friends DVD collection.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I have the idea…it's there I know it is." Sighing Naruto looked outside noticing the market place was setting up in some kind of farmers market. "It's like something is stopping me from putting pen to paper." With that in mind he stayed at the window for a moment until a flash of indigo caught his attention. Trying to find it again he was greatly disappointed when he couldn't but it was weird…the sort of pull he felt down in the market.

Absently he turned to the notepad at the edge of the desk, his pen scribbling across the page. With a nod the blonde turned and walk off to the bathroom figuring a shower may help him concentrate.

_She was a mystery he had to solve. Just the flash of her indigo hair and pretty moonstone eyes was all he needed to feel the pull. To his greatest adventure or to his tragic death….he wouldn't mind either. _

* * *

><p>Kiba shook his head running a hand through his hair. He had missed the blonde idiot no matter how many insults they hurled back and forth. It was just too bad he had to work today. But with a town like Konoha even a day off was filled with work. Being a sheriff was hard work. Him and his deputy Shino were always taking care of something no matter how small or large.<p>

Fixing his belt his dark brown eyes wandered to the shop windows displaying different goods, but he paid no attention to the tempting displays. Nope, his eyes were locked on the blonde witch through the window of one of the boutiques. Her dark haired sister was behind her giggling behind her hand.

But he missed what Hinata was doing, slowly becoming irritated with the blonde. She was their flashing small playful smiles to the man next to her; obviously flirting with the small touched and flips of her hair. Kiba growled. 'What the hell is she playing at? Leaving Hinata to go flirt with some snob." At least that's what he kept mumbling to himself, his hand resting on his gun. Of course he ignored the fact Hinata was a grown woman not to mention a witch and could take perfect care of herself.

This is Kiba's mind and details like that couldn't be brought up because it would lead to the conclusion that he was jealous and he didn't do jealousy. Especially over beautiful blondes that screeched like a banshee and teased and insulted him every chance she got.

"Of all the people she picks him?" Kiba spat in disgust, Akamaru gave a small yip and his tail wagged clearly unaffected by his master's mood. He recognized that man alright. His name was Sai…something or another. He was rich, and an artist. And when he spoke you just wanted to punch him in the mouth, because anything that spewed from his mouth was said with a bland wit that was insulting even if he was just saying Hi. And his beady little eyes…

Stilling Kiba snorted, then noticed something black and shiny park a little ways away. Turning to it, he was very pleased to see it was Sai's car. He was after all the Sheriff, was it not his job to know everybody and notice small details like that? It also helped that the plate said Sai…

Hinata hid behind the purse rack, hiding her giggles from her sister and the man she'd set her sights on this time. Ino had always been a flirt. And apparently she liked this one. Hinata smiled softly, placing down a soft pink colored clutch. Ino deserved to be happy… too bad a dog loving sheriff was having second ideas.

Biting her lips she grinned, spotting the man she loved like a brother, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes seemed all two pleased as he whipped out a small black book.

It seemed Sai noticed as well. "He's giving me a ticket!" The usually somber man proclaimed in horror, rushing out of the shop dramatically leaving a very shock Ino. Hinata shook her head seeing her sister staring out the window as Sai ran across the street, causing a few cars to screech to a halt.

Hinata gently touched Ino shoulders. "Ino? Sai's gone. Are you alright?"

But the older girl didn't hear her. Actually her brain was just now catching her up on what happen and all she could do was clench the bag in her hands so tightly Hinata thought she would actually rip the leather bag in half. It was hard to pry it from the blondes' fingers. "Ino…calm. Breathe." Hinata said slowly backing away. "Remember Sakura said to breathe…"

?" Ino's face comically turned a shade of red them purple before she hissed the wind howled again and all of a sudden the anger was back, Hinata winced a bit. "That damn…dog!" She cried throwing her hands up and strolling out the door yelling about dogs and parking tickets and routine stops, what bullshit. Hinata giggled setting the purse, this wasn't the first time Kiba had ruined Ino's _'moves'_

Slipping out of the shop she grinned shaking her head. Walking over to the couple yelling at the top of their lungs she shook her head. "Why don't they just admit they like each other and be done with it." Watching them she breathed as the wind softly whispered again, and all of a sudden she was very aware of everything around her. She was on alert again.

Hinata's eyes looked around wondering why she had a feeling of being watched. A tingle traveled up her spine, the kind that was there one moment and gone the next. But that dark foreboding feeling was back. Her eyes searched the crowds but couldn't find anything. It seemed she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't feel someone bump into her with more force than was necessary and she stumbled feeling a strange object in her hands, almost falling until someone caught her. Staring up into sharp brown eyes Hinata gasped, flushing. "Oh I'm sorry."

The brown haired man said nothing, just helped her straighten, although his stare was a bit too sharp…Almost as if he was staring right through her. "It's no problem." He finally said with a small shrug putting his hands back in his pockets. His dark eyes lost the sharpness in them, dulling and taking on a hazy look although he looked almost to alert.

"Shikamaru?" His friend, a tall brown haired man called munching on some chips. He looked almost confused as to why his friend had stopped and helped her. "Yea I'm coming Choji." Hinata smiled softly at Shikamaru. "Thank you again…" She said clasping her hands together in front of her. Shikamaru nodded. "It was no problem…Hinata. Have a good day." With a lazy wave of his hand he walked.

Hinata jerked her head back slightly in surprise. 'How did he know my name?' She asked herself quietly. Shrugging she opened her hand frowning at the piece of paper folded into a neat little square. "Hinata can you believe this jerk?" Ino growled walking over to her sister. Kiba followed after not even fazed by her tone. She couldn't do anything to him on an open street. "Ino cut it out." Kiba drowned petting Akamaru.

Ino glared before punching him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow." The Sheriff winced. Hinata ignored them staring intently at the paper in her hands, it was lined like it had been torn from a book of some sort. Carefully unfolded it she froze, her eyes widening and her face went pale and she trembled.

'_**Hello Love…**_

_**Ready to play? ' **_

Hinata smiled weakly folding it back up and inconspicuously projected a small bit of awareness in the blonde. Ino frowned, obviously catching the hint, cutting off Kiba and turning to her sister. "Are you alright?" The blonde whispered. Hinata nodded giving her a small smile, the fear being pushed as far down as possible. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Hinata said as steady as she could. Smiling brightly she wrapped an arm around Ino's slipping the paper in her palm. "Ino let's go grab some lunch." Hinata said innocently, turning to Kiba. "Would you like to join us?" Kiba catching the hint opened his mouth but was interrupted by another stotic voice that cackled on his radio.

'Kiba.' His deputy Shino's voice cutting through. 'If you're done, roaming the town I could use your help at the high school.' Kiba frowned grabbing the radio. "Damn kids what did they do now." Shaking his head he looked back up at the girls.

"I'll take a rain check with that lunch." He muttered. Ino rolled her eyes. "Then come to dinner tonight." She said her tone leaving no room for argument. Kiba stared at her, obviously this was important.

"My friend is visiting me for the next few weeks." He muttered he hadn't gotten to see Naruto in a long time. He didn't want to just abandon the guy. Ino clicked her tongue in irritation; the wind picking up slightly to show her anger had not simmered down in the least. "Bring him to, hell." The blonde snorted tugging Hinata along. "We expect you there. No arguing."

Once they were around the corner Ino tugged Hinata back to her jeep and they both hoped in. Ino whipped out the note. Reading it her eyes narrowed then she flicked it to the ground where Hinata picked it up putting it in her pocket.

"Something is wrong with this. It doesn't make any sense." Ino frowned putting the car in drive. Pulling out she turned heading to the complex. "Whoever is doing this is taking to many shots at you all in a row." Ino said and Hinata nodded her head bowed. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize!" Ino commanded already knowing Hinata was about to blame herself. "This isn't your fault! This is some sick bastard's idea of a joke. Well no one messes with a Hyuuga and gets away with it." Ino snorted.

Hinata nodded nervously fiddling with her fingers, twisting them into the fabric of the soft lavender sundress she was wearing. "So what do we do?" Ino sighed slumping down slightly. "At the moment? Nothing, we just have to warn Kiba. He's the police, we don't actually know if whoever this is knows about magic and we don't want to expose him to any kind of magic. Those that mess with it without knowing how it works make huge mistakes." Ino recited giving Hinata a small smile. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure it's just a stalker infatuated with you or something."

Hinata paled and Ino laughed nervously. "Sorry…that didn't sound good. What I meant was…" She coughed, glancing in the mirror quickly. "It's probably no big deal and Kiba will catch this guy. We won't get involved unless we have to."

Hinata nodded agreeing. If it was just a guy messing with her, and he wasn't magically inclined then Kiba should be able to handle it quickly and it should be done with. Hinata smiled looking out the window.

Ino gave Hinata a small glance but didn't say anything more. One thing was for sure, one thing that Ino knew very well was that this guy was far from done. Shivering she recalled his voice in her mind echoing and he seemed to be pretty powerful. Something tugged in the back of her mind, but she had no idea what it could be.

"Anyways, let's go get some lunch then we'll go grab some stuff for dinner tonight. I'm craving something spicy." Hinata giggled, "Ino Kiba hates spicy food." Ino smirked lazily looking at Hinata.

"I know." Ino's expression changed again. "Hm..and what about his mysterious 'friend'. You think he'll be cute?" Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't know." She stuttered softly and Ino laughed shaking her head. "You are so cute!" She crooned messing up her hair.

Hinata rolled her eyes pushing her sister's hand away. "Ino stop, I'm not a little kid." She pouted and Ino just laughed and shrugged. "Better let forehead know what's going on."

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. Naruto turned his gaze from the blank word document to the ringing phone across the room. Narrowing his eyes he glared hoping it would burst into flames. Didn't they know he was <em>busy<em>?

"Oh sure…go on and interrupt my time here. I was just about to make a breakthrough." He said sarcastically rolling to the other end of the room with the desk chair.

Boredly grabbing the receiver he spoke making his voice high pitched and girlly, but it was still kind of obvious it was a man. "Inuzuka house. Kiba can't come to the phone right now." Naruto added a little giggle for affect. "He's kinda busy at the moment."

Then there was silence. Until. "You bastard!" Kiba snarled into the phone as Naruto burst out laughing. "I swear to every deity you can name if you said that to any one of my girls, I will fucking burn your entire Ramen stash and ban every shop from selling it."

Naruto chocked in Horror staring at the bags full of ramen on the counter. 'You wouldn't!" The blonde growled. Kiba chuckled deeply into the phone. "I'll even do a happy dance over the ashes once their gone."

The blonde snorted. "You do that and I'll post those photos of you and Lee at the Christmas party last year." He tossed smugly. "I'm sure all your ladies will _love _to see what their _boo looked_ like as Ms. Claus bent over Santa's knee." The blonde snickered. Kiba growled and muttered a few choice words. "Bastard." Was repeated quite a few times.

"Truce." Kiba growled into the phone. Naruto nodded even if he couldn't see. "Anyways." The blonde continued tapping the pen onto the note pad, mindlessly reading the lines from earlier. "What did ya want?"

"Oh right." Kiba said. "My friends want to meet you. We're going over to have dinner so I'll swing by and pick ya up at 5-ish."

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and raised a brow at the phone. "Ok." He said slowly bringing the phone back to his ear. "Just remember you're the bitch, if they ask." Laughing he hung up the phone. Neither of them was gay by any means, but it was still funny as hell to tease Kiba about it. And rolled across the room holding his stomach.

Sighing he grinned propping his chin up and turned back to the document. "Oh yea…I forgot about this…" He said dejectedly. Rubbing his forehead he shrugged minimizing it. "I'll start later."

* * *

><p>Well…that was pretty good I guess. I also hope I didn't offend anyone with the last comments. I really don't hold anything against anyone of any sexuality. It just fit so well in the part. Review.<p> 


End file.
